Adoring Enigma
by Raven Primrose
Summary: AU. After Yuki leaves, a new girl arrives. Zero is captivated by her. There is an air of mystery to her. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Adoring Enigma**

"Good things happen when you meet strangers."

**Yo-Yo Ma.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The days of her existence was unknown. She was not know to the region that she was in. Unlike others, she traveled by foot. She was not a "normal" person. She preferrred not to be. Her blue-black hair ended at her waist and as she traveled trough the land she noticed something. There was something off about the place. Her sharp green and blue eyes **(A/N: I made it this way!)** surveyed the land. Something had to be wrong. With her powers, she could feel vampires in that region.

She had not clue as to why they were there but they were. She had known the rules, but from what she had remembered they had not changed. Kagome Higurashi was her name. She was a miko and was off to a new place called Cross Academy. She had to attend that school because her mother had deamed it so and the fact the she hadn't been doing good in regular school but this had been due to her travels to the past for the last four years.

She had finally defeated Naraku and returned to the future. In the past, she left everything. She left the first person that she had ever loved, Inuyasha. He had chosen Kikyou over her and she understood that. She left her son, Shippo, behind as well. She loved him and said they she would see him in the future one day and was hoping for his arrival quite soon. Sango and Miroku finally became a couple and married. From what she remembered, Sango had been pregnant with twins when she had left. She was happy for the two of them. Two people being able to love another and not have faced rejection.

She smiled. She had found her new school. With all the walking that she had done since the train station, she was happy to finally see the outside border of the school. She carried everything that she owned on her back and walked up the schools stairs. She noticed that the sun was setting and twilight was upon her. She took a step back to be memorized by the new place in which she was going to live. It was beautiful and peaceful at the same time. Birds flew out towards the horizon and squirrels were everywhere.

As she come to the end of the stairs, she noticed a boy that was standing outside the gate. Almost as if he had been to greet her to the new place that she was going to be. Another thing that she noticed was that he was a vampire but she let that go. His silver hair hanged in front of his face. It was like a mask of somesort. He opened his eyes to reveal soft-lanvender violet orbs. He looked at her up and down. Her body was quite mature for a girl of seventeen years. He saw that her hair was an uncommon color of black. In the sun it looked as if she had blue hair and her eyes were what captivated him the most. One of them was a soft-olive green and the other a sky-blue, it was as if they hadn't made up their mind about which was to be the dominant one.

He frowned. "You must be Kagome Higurashi, the new transfer student," he asked.

She looked at him. He certainly was tall.

She nodded in response.

"Follow me to the Chairman's Office," he said.

She stopped. "If you don't mind, may I ask your name?"

He looked back.

"It's Zero Kiryu."

"Alright, thank you. So off we go," she said with a small smile.

He nodded. She followed behind. He led her throughout the court yards and straight to the Headmaster's office. The school was huge to Kagome. She didn't understand why there had to be schools of such size but she never questioned it. The school was most likely of gothic architecture. That she could tell about the school. She amazed by the shape and splendor of the school. It sure had taken a long time to build. Her eyes traveled every line that was on the ground and was excited to where they would end. Zero saw this and was amused by the short humble girl. She was more interested in the place than he had been.

He went up a set of stairs and stopped abruptly. She stopped. "The door to the right is his office. If you need anything, I'll be down stairs," Zero said.

She nodded.

He began to walk down the stairs. "Zero," she shouted.

He stopped and looked back.

"Yes Kagome," he replied as her name rolled off his tongue.

"Um...t-thank you for helping m-me," she said shyly.

He smiled and said, "You're welcome."

With that, he left. She smiled and walked towards the office of the chairman. She pressed her hand against the oak-finished door and turned the ivory door knob. She couldn't help but think about the silver-haired boy that had helped her out. He seemed to have a kind person but something had been upsetting him. She couldn't tell who it was, but she knew that it was probably the girl that he had loved. The one thing that stuck out to her about him was his eyes. Lavender. As lavender as the flower but those eyes were surpressing something. Something dark and she was willing to find out what it was.

When she walked in, she noticed something about the room. It had a feminine feel to it, she guessed. The _exact_ reason that she was going to this school is because the headmaster was, her father. Her mother and father had felt it best for her to go to a school in which one of them could at least observe her daily actions. Her father knew about her time traveling and what not. He was proud that she had finally finished her quest and was ready to 'hit the books', or so to speak. She walked into the room with an elegance of a Queen Bee. She looked at her father and chuckled. His chestnut-brown hair was in disarray and he was silently singing to himself. The melody was Rock-a-bye-baby.

He turned around and looked straight into the eyes of his seventeen year-old daughter. It had been a long time since he had seen her. She certainly grew into a young woman. Just as her mother had. That was who took after. But her eyes had come from his mother. He still missed her even to that day. He smiled when he saw her. She had many redeeming features. Not that he was a pervert or anything but he knew that some waco-boy was going to come after her one day. And to be frank, he wasn't going to allow that bimbo to take his little girl away.

"Hello Kagome," he said ,"how have you been? It's been a long time since I had seen you last."

Kagome smiled. "Hi dad. I'm good and I saw you last Christmas. How're you?"

"I'm pleasant as always it seems."

"That's good. I'm just here to tell you that I have made it here safely," she said.

"That's very good. Since you decided to come here by foot, I though you were out of your mind, sweet-ums."

"How kind of you dad."

"You're welcome. You will be living in my home, so you do not need to worry about being in an old-smelly dorm."

"Alright. I'm going to go and look around the campus. Bye dad."

"Bye Kagome and have a _safe_ journey around **my** campus."

"Sure dad," she replied as she waved her hand in self-defense and walked out of his office. She climbed down rows and rows of stairs and finally was back outside. She walked around and saw the old dorms that had been on the school for many generations. She liked how _homy_ the place felt to her. She smiled and continued on her voyage. Out of all of the dorm rooms, one set out from the rest. It intrigued her and made her want to go and check it out. She climbed up its front steps and peered inside.

It was dark and scary looking, since none of the light were on anyway. She placed her hand onto the front door and twisted the old-black door knob. She walked inside. It turned out to be one of the most beautiful places that she had ever found. She grinned. This place could be a place of refuge for her in the days to come. She went up marvelous pearl stair-cases. She wondered how they could ever afford such luxuries at a school such as that. She saw many doors go along a hallway. She opened the door and crashed into something. A chest. She looked up into smoothering, chcolatey-brown eyes.

The man in front of her asked ,"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally finished! I hope you enjoyed it and please review. If you guys have any ideas as to where this story should go, then please tell me in your review. I would appreciate the assistance! Please point out errors as well, that would really help me!**

**S.K.P.**


	2. AN

**Hey, **

**I am NOT giving up on this story but I am looking for a co-author to help me finish them. I'm really sorry for making you guys wait such a long time for an update and for this to be that vevry update. But so much has been going on in my life that I haven't had the time to sit down and write out anything and I truly apologize for this. I really have had so much change within these last two years that I don't know where to exactly start on anything and have to much to the wind. But if anyone is interested, please let me know through a private message and thank you for reading this. I am very grateful.**

**Ravishing Primrose**


End file.
